


Going Down to Camp Camp

by 20Aquaria15



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park boys going to summer camp, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Aquaria15/pseuds/20Aquaria15
Summary: After a failed attempt at cheating their way through finals, the South Park boys are forced to attend a summer camp so they can shape up in their parents' eyes. The only thing worse than the losing their entire summer is the actual camp they are being sent to. Something called Camp Campbell?Meanwhile, Max is forced to attend another summer at the camp he hates most. He thinks it's going to be another shitty summer, like last year was, but what's this? New campers. Who are the poor unfortunate souls being trapped here this time? Perhaps this summer won't be as annoying as last year after all.Wait...was that Daniel?





	1. Goodbye Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this Camp Camp and South Park crossover story. I can't promise you weekly updates, cause my schedule at college can get crazy, but I will try. Enjoy!

Kyle couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He, along with some of his close friends…and Cartman, were stuck in the principal’s office, P.C. Principal and Mr. Mackey were sitting across from them and behind them…were all their parents.

Kyle nervously glanced behind him at the very angry and disappointed glare of his mother and visibly recoiled back. He didn’t care much about the other parents though, he just couldn’t stand the intense look his mother locked onto him. 

“So, let me understand this, Kyle! You and the other boys actually believed you could get away with plagiarizing your work for your finals!?”

“Mom, I swear I didn’t-“

“You didn’t what, Kyle? Expect to get caught? Well you listen to me young man, I will not tolerate you cheating on your work!” Mrs. Broflovski scolded, placing her hands on her hips. “I just can’t believe you would actually be stupid enough to do all that. I never been so disappointed in all my life!”

“But mom-“ 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Kyle!”

Stan decided to try and risk speaking out. “Look, ma’am, it wasn’t really Kyle’s fault.” 

“Stanley, I don’t want to hear from you either!” Sharron said, narrowing her eyes at her son. 

“What? But how am I going to explain myself?!” Stan questioned, turning his gaze to his mother. 

“I heard enough from your teacher and Mr. Mackey.” Sharron responded. “Stan, you should have known better than to plagiarize your work, especially for such an important test. This was your final for crying out loud. You are risking graduating from the fourth grade for this, Stanley.”

“But Mom, it wasn’t-“

“No, ‘buts’!” 

Suddenly Butter’s father stepped forward, glaring heatedly down at his son. “Butters, I am also very angry at you! You are so grounded mister!”

“Bu-but I didn’t even-“

“Be quiet young man!”

“Y-yes, sir…” Butters deflated, not even understanding what was going on right now, since he was the only innocent boy out of the group.

Kyle huffed, crossing his arms. He glared across the room, past Stan and Kenny, and settled his gaze at the boy sitting between the nervous Butters and Craig who was holding the even more freaked out Tweek. Eric fucking Cartman sat there, putting on his best innocent look. 

“Well I for one am very sorry for doing such a thing…” Cartman said in his faux sweet voice. “I never should have listened to Kahl when he handed me that study packet for our tests. I should have known something was suspicious about it.”

“WHAT!?” Kyle snapped, standing from his chair. “That was you, fatass!”

“Kyle, you sit down right now!”

“But mom!”

“Now, Kyle!”

The young redhead was shaking in rage, but the fear of his mother was much more convincing, so he reluctantly sat back down and crossed his arms. 

“Now, parents, I understand your concern, m’kay,” Mr. Mackey spoke up finally. “It was really shocking to find all the boys doing this.”

“L-look, we can just retake the test later, or just take a whole different test if that is even better.” Stan suggested, trying his best to calm his enraged friend at the same time. 

“Well we plan on it,” P.C. Principal said, stepping over to them. “But that doesn’t mean you will escape punishment boys.”

Craig sighed, shaking his head. “Hey Tweek? Remember when you asked me why we don’t hang out with these guys? This is the exact same reason.” 

“Gah! I-I’m sorry. I understand now!” Tweek squeaked out, twitching slightly. 

“It’s fine, honey. Not your fault we are in trouble now…” Craig squeezed Tweek’s hand tightly while glaring heatedly at the other boys. 

“It’s not my fault either!” Kyle snapped.

“That’s enough Kyle.” P.C. Principal said, raising his hand up to quiet him. “Now, as for your punishment…”

“Yeah, yeah, detention for a week…blah, blah…” Cartman said, rolling his eyes. 

“Not exactly.” The kids and parents stared curiously at the principal and counselor. “You see, we recently discovered this camp, it will help the boys shape up and learn from their mistakes while participating in regular activities. The school will help out with payment if need be, but we suggest the boys go there for the summer and learn some good morals along the way. They will also be required to right a journal during camp about what they have learned and how they plan on bettering themselves after their summer is over.”

The children’s eyes pop open in horror, while the parents began to quietly ponder over the idea together.

“A summer camp?” Butter’s mother asked. “Is that really a good idea.”

“We believe so, m’kay.” Mr. Mackey said with a nod. “Here are some flyers. It’s called Camp Campbell, m’kay.”

The boy’s stand up, snatching the flyers before their parents could, looking down at it as if they have been handed a ticket to hell.

“A camp!? A camp!? Do you know how many bears are in the woods!? Or all the poisonous bugs!? Gah! What if there are sharks in the water!”

“Tweek, honey! Calm down!” Craig says, grabbing both of his boyfriend’s hands to try and relax him. 

Tweek didn’t physically relax, but he did quiet down. He twitched and jolted, in his seat, squeezing Craig’s hands tightly. 

Cartman, who was freaking out just as badly as the other boys, also decided to voice his displeasure. “Are you kidding me! A freakin’ summer camp!? That is so lame!” He turned to glare darkly at the redhead. “This is all your fault jew!” 

“Are you kidding me!? I didn’t cause any of this!”

“Kyle’s right, this is all your fault, Cartman!” Stan snapped, backing up Kyle.

“Oh, of course you would take his side, fucking asshole!”

“Screw you, Cartman. You’re the reason we may be losing our summer!” Stan screamed. 

“Mmm!” Kenny agreed.

The parents watched the boys fight before deciding to once again murmur to each other. Finally, they turned back and looked over at P.C. Principal and Mr. Mackey. 

“We think we agree with this idea,” Shelia said determinedly. “The boys will go to this Camp Campbell and learn their lesson there.”

“Please tell me you’re kidding me!” Craig yelled, glaring at everyone, but Tweek. 

“No Craig, we are not,” his father responded. “I agree with the other parents. This could do you, your boyfriend, and your friends some good.”

Craig just sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh my god…”

“Then it’s settled.” P.C. Principal walked back to his seat and sat down, crossing his fingers together. “After you boys do your make-up test you will be sent away to Camp Campbell.”

The kids all looked horrified, too stunned with the sudden news. They numbly let their parents lead them out the office and began their slow journey back home. Kyle looked around his room, his parents already telling him to start packing up since he would be leaving by next week. 

“I can’t believe this…” he lamented. “My entire summer…gone. All because of that fucking fatass!”

His phone began to ring instantly after that. Kyle’s gaze locked on the device and angrily answered it without checking the caller i.d. 

“What!?” he snapped, not caring how pissed off he sounded. 

“KAHL!”

“Oh goddammit…” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What do you want, fatass!?”

“Kahl! I…I was looking up that stupid camp you got us forced into and-“

“You!”

“…what?”

Kyle gritted his teeth as he glared at the wall in front of him. “That stupid camp you got us forced into!” 

Cartman paused for a moment. When he spoke again his voice was calm and relaxed. “Kahl, just because you feel guilty for the mess you got us into, doesn’t mean you can just push all the blame on me.”

Kyle stared at his phone as if it was Cartman himself. His teeth began to grind together as he let out a loud growl-like noise. 

“Anyways, I found this stupid video about it, dude, you won’t believe how lame it is! I’m sending everyone a link to it! Just check out what you got us into, Kahl!”

“Cartman! For the last fucking time it was you-“ before Kyle could finish talking, Eric hung up on him. The redhead stared down at his phone, wishing it was Cartman just so he could strangle his fat neck. “AH!”

Before he could throw his phone in anger, it lit up again, showing Cartman indeed sent a link to the video in a group chat. 

[Guys, look at the lame camp Kahl sent us too! Screw you Kahl!]

“Dammit, he can’t even spell my name fucking right!” Kyle clicked on the link and was instantly taken to a video where a very deep voice greeted him.

Turns out the voice belonged to the founder of the camp, Cameron Campbell, who had a shit-eating grin that could rival Cartman’s. Kyle instantly didn’t like this man, just from the way he tried to sell his camp as being an amazing place to be. Kyle couldn’t instantly see past the charade, already too used to it from Eric. 

“This guy obviously doesn’t care about anything other than getting money from gullible parents…” Kyle pointed out, glaring at the man in the video. He wasn’t even halfway through the video before he turned it off, already hating this Camp Campbell. “This is all Cartman’s fault. I swear, he is going to pay for this.”

xxx

The boys were all gathered together, waiting for a bus to show up that would take them all the way to this camp, their luggage in hand. The parents were all behind them, still not showing any signs that they would budge from this decision. 

Stan looked over at his best friend. “Dude, did you try talking to your mom again?”

Kyle sighed. “Of course, I did. You know how my mom is thought. She wouldn’t listen to a word I said.”

“Same with my mom. I even tried asking dad, but…well…” Stan glanced behind him at his dad who was clearly drunk and saying something to his mom that just earned him a very annoyed glare. 

On the other side of the two boys, Butters listened to his father continue to scold him. 

“And don’t forget you are grounded, Butters! You will listen to the camp counselors and do as they ask! No fun!”

“Y-yes sir,” the young blond child said lowering his head. 

“Good, you better have sharpen up when you come back home, cause I swear you will be grounded for even longer if you are still acting up when you are back home!”

“Yes sir…”

Tweek and Craig stood next to Butters, but the two didn’t listen to the angry father and sullen boy. Tweek was too busy freaking out while clinging tightly to Craig’s hand. “Oh gosh, Craig. I don’t know if I can do this! What if something bad is to happen!?”

“Tweek, nothing bad will happen. I’ll make sure of that,” Craig said, giving a reassuring squeeze to the other boy’s hand. 

Cartman heard the two and smirked. “Yeah…” he spoke up, catching all the boys’ attention. “You know, unless we run into…the hook man!”

Tweek twitched, looking over at the chubby child. “Gah! H-hook man?”

“Oh yeah, don’t you know? In some summer camps, there is this old man who wonders around, looking for little children to kidnap and take to his torture chambers.” 

“Shut up, Cartman,” Kyle snapped, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Hey, I’m just trying to warn you guys. His favorite victims are little boys, you know.”

“Gah!?”

Butters nervously started rubbing his hands together. “R-really, Eric?”

“Yep, Butters. He will snatch his victims and then slowly dig his long, rusty hook hand deep into-“

“That’s enough, Cartman!” Kyle shouted, stepping up to him. “You are freaking out Butters and Tweek!”

“I’m just trying to warn you of the hook man, Kahl.”

“Stop it!” Kyle has had enough of the fat boy. His face was red with anger and his fists were stuck in tight fists, oh so ready to punch the cocky smirk off his round face. “Just stop it! I’m sick of you trying to mess with all of us! Why do you have to make a bad situation you caused even worse with your stupid made up stories! Now, just admit that you lied again and that there is no hook man!”

Just as he said that, a bus came rushing over, stopping with a loud screech, in front of the families. Due to the tires sliding roughly against the ground, smoke pooled up and floated just in front of the bus door, right as it opened. 

The bus driver looked down at the boys, his eyes glinting in the dark shadows the bus created. Everyone stayed quiet and still for a few minutes before very slowly, the bus driver began to move, the little sunlight that poured in from the doors glinting against something metal. It took all the boys a minute to realize the metal was in fact a long and very sharp hook, stuck to the man’s right arm, replacing the hand he missed. Finally, the smoke cleared just enough to make out the face of the old man, his large bushy beard covering his lower face and his equally as hairy eyebrows narrowed together as his dead-like eyes glared at everyone. 

The boys and their parents were dead quiet for a moment, unsure as to how to react to this. 

The bus driver stared at them before suddenly he gestured behind him. “Hello there. Bus to Camp Campbell is here. Get on in…”

As if someone threw a switch, two loud screams erupted from the boys, Butters and Tweek began to scream their heads off, running around in circles, unsure of what to do. 

Kyle could see Craig trying to calm down Tweek and Kenny doing the same for Butters. He was also a bit nervous looking at this very unsettling man who was supposed to take them to their summer camp, but the feeling didn’t last as he saw Cartman shove a finger in his face. 

“Ha! I told you Kahl! I fucking told you!”

Kyle glared at the other boy, his anger once again boiling over. Finally, he couldn’t hold back anymore and lunged at Cartman, throwing punch after punch in his face. 

“Ah! Kahl, what the fuck!?”

Kyle’s parents instantly went to pull their son off Eric, while Eric’s mom tried to same. 

Stan sighed irritably, pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering curses to himself. “God dammit…just…god dammit.”

While all of this was going on, the bus driver stared at the children, his eyes bored deeply at them all, as if studying each of them. He looked at them, the two boys who were freaking out, the other two who tried to comfort them, the ones who were fighting and the final who looked very done with his friends, and he let his thoughts finish processing in his mind. “Hmm…” the Quartmaster hummed to himself. “These boys will get along fine at the camp.”

xxx

Max sighed, very tired of the day already, and it wasn’t even past noon yet. He was standing next to his friends, Nikki and Neil, and in front of the three stood their overly happy camp counselor David. 

The four all stood at the front of the camp, waiting for the Quartermaster to return on the bus. David was happily pacing around, unable to keep his legs still. “Can you believe it guys! We are getting seven new campers! Why, I just can’t wait to meet them all!”

Max rolled his eyes. “Obviously these kids are being forced here. Why would anyone want to be here?”

“Oh, come on, Max.” David leaned down to ruffle the boy’s head, Max giving him a harsh glare while he did so. “I know you secretly love it here, just like I do!”

“Fuck no!”

“Language!”

Max narrowed his eyes, flipping off the counselor. David gave one last scolding before standing back up and eagerly waiting for the new campers. 

Neil looked over at Max and Nikki. “Soooo…why are we here again?”

“I want to check out the new meat!” Nikki said, jumping excitedly. 

Neil sighed. “Of course, you do…” He looked over at Max. “So, are you really here just to see the new kids?”

Max shrugged. “Well of course I am going to try to get away from this hellhole. I am not dealing with another year of this stupid camp.”

“So, what? Are you trying the bus escape again?” Neil asked, raising a brow. “Cause that didn’t work so well last year.”

Max thought about it for a moment before sighing and stuffing his hands in his pocket. “Goddammit, I don’t know…I need to try something. If I have to put up another summer with David, I’ll probably blow my damn brains out.” To emphasize his point, Max pointed at the counselor who was happily jumping up and down, his eyes sparkling as he stared down the road. “Ugh…”

“So, what is the plan?” 

Max paused before speaking. “Maybe Nikki has the right idea for now.”

“She does?”

“I do!?” Nikki smiled from ear to ear. 

“Yeah, maybe the new kids can be helpful.” Max smirked. “Maybe they can even help us shut down this place for good.”

“Yeah! Getting this place shut down! Whoo hoo!” Nikki fist pumped the air, her excitement skyrocketing. 

“What are you kids talking about?” David asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Nothing David! Shut the hell up!” Max shouted. 

“Hey now!” the adult responded, about to say something else but then suddenly the bus came hurtling forward. David gasped, a bright smile quickly formed on his face and he started sprinting towards the bus. 

“Goddammit, he’s doing it again…” Max sighed. 

“Heeeeelllllllloooooo, camp-“ Suddenly the bus ran right into him, knocking David back, a high pitched scream erupting from his mouth. “AAAAAHHHHH!!!”

Max, Nikki, and Neil didn’t even flinch at the man who flopped on the ground next to them. The bus then stopped with a sudden halt, the door right in front of them. It opened up and the three could see the Quartermaster standing up and walking out. 

He was mumbling to himself before looking down at David who was struggling to his feet. “Kids are here.” He then pulled out a flask and started to walk away. 

Max gave an uncaring look as David brushed off his pain, putting on another huge smile as he turned to the door. David approached the door, bouncing in place. “Hello campers! Let me be the first to give a big campe de-“

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“What the fuck!?” Max screamed, covering his hands over his ears at the scream that rang out which was even more ear piercing than David’s. 

“Jesus Christ, what is going on in there!?” Neil asked, also trying to block the noise. 

Nikki meanwhile was pacing back and forth, shaking her head in pain. “Aaah! I’m going deaf!”

David walked over to the bus, peering inside and seeing a boy with wild and blond hair screaming his head off. “Oh dear!” He ran to the child, kneeling next to him. “Oh my goodness, are you okay?”

“AAHH! NO! I CAN’T BE HERE! I HAVE TO GO BACK HOME! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!”

“Now, now,” David said, trying to calm the distressed child down. “There’s nothing to be afraid about. I know camp can be a little scary, but-“

“AH! NO! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!”

“Oh no!” David wracked his brain, trying to think of something to say. Think David, think!”

“Tweek…” a boy’s voice cut through the panic screams. David looked down to see a boy where a blue chullo hat and matching blue jacket. He calmly grabbed the blond boy’s hand and almost instantly the screams stopped. “Calm down, honey. We’ll get through this together, okay?”

Tweek twitched only once more before hesitantly nodding. “O-okay…”

David sighed in relief. “Are you okay now, little boy?”

Tweek looked up at him nervously, squeezing Craig’s hand tighter. “I…I think so?”

“Well great!” David stood up, looking around at the seven new campers. “It’s so great to meet you all! I will be your camp counselor David! I can’t wait for you to meet all the other campers here! Oh you guys are going to have sooooo much fun!” 

The boys all raised a brow at the overly cheerful man, but before one of them could respond, David marched back out. 

“Come on everyone! I already have three fellow campers here to greet you!” He turned towards the door. “Max! Nikki! Neil! Let’s give a big campe diem welcome to these boys!”

The South Park boys stayed in place for a few seconds, Stan deciding to take the initiative and walked out first, the others slowly following. Once outside, they all saw three children, all with widely different expressions. 

The first one they focused their gaze on a girl with very bright turquoise hair tied up in pigtails. Her eyes were also unusual, being a bright shade of pink. She had a huge smile spread across her face, jittering in place due to excitement. Stan couldn’t help but notice the two bandages that were stuck on her cheek, stuck in a shape of an x. Also, he noted her red overalls and yellow shirt was splattered with mud. 

Their gaze shifted to the taller of the three. He had very curly brown hair that poofed up above his head. He was staring at the newcomers suspiciously, studying each one like a scientist would study a lab rat. Stan was unable to keep the intense gaze of the boy, and instead shifted his own eyes to look over this boy’s clothes. He wore the same shade of yellow as the girl did, but he wore a turtle neck instead, and to complete the outfit he had dark red skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. 

The final boy was definitely the most intimidating out of the three. He stood between the other two with his arms stuffed in the pocket of his blue hoodie. He had very curly black hair that was a bit unkept. His eyes were a blue/green and narrowed down in such a heated glare it felt like they could light the boys on fire. Stan could just make out a yellow shirt poking beneath his hoodie. 

What’s with all the yellow? Stan thought curiously. Must be the camp color or something. 

“Max, Nikki, Neil, say hello to our new campers!” David said eagerly. 

Max turned his look at David before rolling his eyes. He went to say a snarky remark, but Nikki ran ahead. 

“Hey new kids! I’m Nikki!” She extended her hand out for one of them to shake. 

Kyle and Stan exchanged looks before the red head decided to comply with the girl. “Uh, hey. I’m Ky-“ Just as he grabbed her hand, Nikki leaned forward and bit into his hand hard. “AH! What the fuck!?” He yanked back as Nikki just smiled and straightened back up. 

“Sorry dude, nothing personal. I did it with like everyone in camp last year.”

“She did…” Max and Neil said together. 

Tweek twitched. “Oh gosh!? She’s not going to bite me, is she? What if she gives me rabies?”

Nikki chuckled. “Ah, don’t worry, kid. I got all my shots.”

“Okay!” David quickly said stepping between them. “How about we all start the tour.” He looked at the South Park boys. “Hmm…let’s see if I remember your boys’ name?”

Butters looked around curiously before looking up at the man. “Excuse me, sir?”

David looked down at the smaller blond child, and leaned down to be eye-level. “Yes, um…” He paused for a moment before grinning. “Leopold, right?”

“U-uh, yes sir, but I prefer to go by Butters.”

“Okay Butters, what do you need?”

Butters nervously tapped his fingers together. “U-uh, this…this is the behavioral correction camp from Camp Campbell, right? It wasn’t what I was expecting.”

David gave a bright smile to child. “That is a great question, Butters and I’ll be answering that and whatever the rest of you want to ask on our tour.” He looked over at the others. “So, if I remember right, you-“ he pointed at Stan and smiled. “Are Stan Marsh, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Wonderful! I knew I could remember your boys’ names before you arrived.”

“How do you already know our names?” Kyle questioned. 

“Oh, I got a list from your Principal.” David pulled out a paper from his pocket. “A mister…P.C. Principal?”

“That’s right,” Kyle nodded. 

“Oh, uh, well anyways, he sent a list of your names after you all got punished. I talked to him and he mentioned how you all cheated on your finals, correct?”

Kyle shot a look towards Cartman as he answered. “…Yes, sir…”

David smiled. “Oh, just call me David. No need for formalities like that.” 

“So, these guys are in the same camp as Nurf?” Neil questioned, eyeing the others. 

“’Same camp?’” Kenny asked, but his voice was too muffled for the others, minus the fellow South Park boys, to catch what he said.

“Yeah? What do you mean by that? Aren’t you all here for the same thing?”

“Nah dude.” Nikki spoke up. “I’m here for Adventure Camp! And Neil is here for Nerd Camp!”

“Science Camp!” Neil corrected, frowning at his friend. 

“What?” Craig asked confused. “So…you guys are all here for different camps?”

“Hey, the new kids are starting to get the idea,” Max stated, smirking. 

David looked at them. “Like I said, all questioned will be answered soon…” He studied Craig for a second before snapping his fingers. “Craig Tucker! I knew I would remember.”

Craig rolled his eyes. “Just great…”

“Gah!? I am so confused now!” Tweek flipped out, but Craig instantly grabbed his hand to calm him down. 

Stan gathered his friends together. “Look guys, let’s just get this stupid tour thing over with so we can figure out some things.”

“Yeah,” Cartman agreed. “Then we can get through this lame ass summer camp the Jew got us into.”

“Will you stop that!?” Kyle snapped. 

Cartman blinked innocently. “I don’t know what you mean, Kahl.”

David, Max, Nikki, and Neil looked over at the others curiously. 

“That! Blaming me for-“

“Kyle, Kyle!” Stan shouted, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. “Calm down, man. We’ll kick Cartman’s ass for this mess later. Let’s just get settled in here and you and I’ll get back at Cartman together, okay?”

Kyle thought it over for a second before sighing. “Okay…”

David walked up to them, purposely standing between Kyle and Cartman. “Okay then boys. Let’s get going! First order of business is to introduce you to the other campers and your other camp counselor Gwen.” As he spoke, they all started walking away, quickly heading towards the mess hall. “Oh, this is going to be the best summer ever, wouldn’t you agree Max?” David asked, looking down at the grumpy boy next to him. “I know last year was just perfect, but this time we have more campers, more activities, and more fun! Ooh, I’m just so excited!”

“David, when will you get it through your thick skull that this place is the most god-awful place on the planet.”

“Hey now…”

“I’m serious David! After all the shitty things that happened last year, you still want to put a positive spin on this dump? Damn you really need to open your eyes…”

David just shook his head, too used to Max’s negativity. “I know there were some issues last year Max, but hey look at this! You came back for another year! That proves there is something about this place that you love! And I’m sure we can make this year twice as great as it was last year! What do you say?”

“I hate you…”

“That’s the spirit!” David shout, either not hearing or ignoring Max’s last statement and turning to the South Park boys. “Now, here we are at the mess hall, where your other camp counselor, Gwen is, watching over the other campers. “I just know you are going to love her.” He turned to open the door. “Gwen! The new campers finally arr-“

“MOTHER FUCKER!”


	2. Fights and a Stowaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a week late for an update. Got caught up in the holidays. But here is my Christmas gift to you guys! Hope you all are having a wonderful holiday and enjoy the new chapter!

The group that had just entered stared at the scene that was before them. To David, Max, Nikki, and Neil, what they saw was almost an everyday occurrence for them, but for the South Park kids could only think one thing...

“What the fuck?” Stan asked, completely confused at what he was looking at. 

In total, the boys could make out seven other kids, plus this very over stressed looking woman, who seemed to be around David’s age. 

One boy was standing on top of a table, singing to songs that seemed to belong to a musical, but singing so loudly he was most likely deafening those nearby. Another boy, who was much larger looking than the other kids, was holding a knife while chasing a very frightened girl who was holding a plastic sword and waving back at the psycho child as protection. There was one wearing, what looked like a giant, round, fish bowl on his head, and he was sitting in a space ship made of cardboard, which was tied to the ceiling fan, but looked to be just one turn away from crashing down.

On the other side of the room, they could see a boy practicing a magic act, spouting out different things to an audience that wasn’t even paying attention, namely the other campers. A girl was rolling around on a skateboard, not caring about the other kids as she passed them by, even doing a few tricks as soon as she zoomed by just to freak them out. And finally, there was a boy who looked to be the sanest out of the group, who was simply just painting a picture. Kyle decided to take a peak closer at the painter, until finally his clothes and hair style caught his attention, the whole attire looking eerily similar to Hitler, minus the mustache, and even his painting was something just as shocking, fitting with the “theme” of his outfit. Kyle instantly didn’t like the painter. 

All while the kids were doing their thing, the woman was running around, trying her best to stop them, screaming out obscenities the entire time. 

“You little shits! I swear to god if you all don’t stop right now, you are going to be sorry! Space Kid, you get out of that thing this instant! Preston, get off the freaking table! NURF you better put down that knife or so help me!”

“Oh no!” David said in a panic, running to the children who needed the attention the most. 

The boys just stood at the door, trying their best to process what was going on. Cartman raised a brow at the craziness before them before turning to Kyle. “Jeez Kahl, what kind of camp did you send us to?”

Kyle felt his body tense up just before he began to visibly shake. “Y-you…”

Stan sensed his friends anger and quickly pulled him away from Eric. “Calm down, dude. Calm down.”

“He’s such a fucking dumbass!”

“I know, I know.” Stan stood between him and Cartman, making sure to shoot the fat boy a glare. 

Cartman just stuck his tongue out while flipping the two off. 

David, meanwhile, managed to stop Nurf, forcing him to sit down, much to the boy’s displeasure. Nerris gave a sigh of relief as she sat back down. Then David ran to the boy in the cardboard spaceship and quickly got him down. “Okay!” he shouted, gaining everyone’s attention. He looked around, letting out a sigh. He smiled once everyone seemed to settle down and looked at him. “Great! Now that everyone is listening, I have a big announcement!”

Gwen finally let out a big breath to try and relax, leaning on the wall next to David. “Oh right, we have more little shits to watch over, don’t we?”

“I think you mean, more wonderful campers to look after during this amazing summer!”

Gwen just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Well, anyways, campers, I want you all to meet these new boys who, I believe, will become great friends with everyone here!” David looked over at the South Park kids. “Boys, just step on up when I call your name.”

The boys all groaned, not wanting to do any introduction, but bared through it as David called their names out, one-by-one. Each of them gave some form of indication of who the name David called out belonged to before focusing their energy back with each other, not really caring about these other kids. Once he was finished David looked down at them. 

“So, now that everyone knows who is who, do you boys want to say anything about yourselves?”

They all exchanged looks before locking their eyes on the counselor. “No.”

“Oh, come on. I know you all must have something to say.”

Stan shook his head. “No really, we’re good.”

“Well, how about we ask you all questions, and you boys can-“

“Look dude,” Craig spoke up. “We’re really trying to get by this summer with as little as an impact as we can, just so we can go home and get on with our lives…”

David smiled, not even slightly fazed by the boy’s bluntness and leaned down. “Oh come on now Craig, I know making new friends can be a bit challenging, but I think if you really try, you can-“

Craig heard enough and instinctively flipped David off. 

The man gasped in shock, straightening up. “Craig, did you just…” David lowered his voice slightly, “flip me off?”

“…no.”

David’s smile turned to a stern frown. “Now, Craig. I know you did. Now how about you give me a truthful-“

Craig locked eyes with David and flipped him off again. 

David gasped in shock. “Y-you did it again!”

“No, I didn’t,” Craig said, just as he raised up his middle finger again.

Max watched this exchanged, chuckling lightly. “Heh, that guy’s alright.” He wasn’t planning, and still won’t, on making any friends, but he will have to admit that these kids didn’t seem too bad. At least this Craig guy was entertaining to watch.

David sighed and shook his head. “Okay, okay.” He stopped when he realized he wasn’t going to win this ‘argument’ with the child, deciding to instead move on to something that could at least get the new boys to participate. “Well how about we continue with the tour. We still have so much to show off after all.”

Kyle decided to speak up next. “Okay, fine.”

David felt his smile return and he eagerly faced Gwen. “I’ll take care of the new campers. Do you think you can handle everyone else for a little while longer?”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, I can totally watch over these little devils by myself for even longer,” her sarcasm so clear it could almost have a physical form.

But dear ol’ David either ignored it, or more likely didn’t even notice it as he gave a good pat on her back and showed off another 1000-watt smile. “I knew you wouldn’t mind!”

Gwen just glared dangerously at David as he moved back to the new kids. “Okay boys, let’s get going! Everyone else, be good for Gwen!”

Max, Nikki, and Neil watched them head off, Neil turning to Max. “So are we still following them…or…”

“Hell yeah.” Max said. “I mean, unless you want to stay in here while everyone goes bat-shit insane again?”

Neil didn’t need to, but took a glance at his fellow campers, seeing they were already getting back to where they left off. He shuddered and turned back to Max. “Okay, yeah, you’re right.”

“Yeah!” Nikki shouted. “Let’s go and spy on the new kids some more!”

“Well more or less,” Max said shrugging. “Doesn’t matter, let’s just get going already.”

Just as they were about to walk out the door, they heard Gwen call out.

“Hey! Where do you little shits think you’re going?”

“Out!” was all Max said, already taking a step outside. “Do you really care?”

Gwen looked like she was going to say something, but a few of the other kids quickly ran in front of her, reminding her of what she is dealing with currently before letting out a tired sigh. “Nah…”

“Great!” the boy called back. “Thanks for wasting that minute of our lives! Really appreciate it!”

“Fuck off, Max!” Gwen shouted, not even caring as she flipped the boy off as the door closed behind him and Nikki and Neil. 

As the door closed and the noise from inside the mess hall became muffled, they all looked around, trying to figure out where David and the new kids were at now. 

“They probably are checking out the tents,” Neil suggested. 

“Good idea, let’s move.”

“You know…” Neil started back up. “These boys all came from the same town, right? And they’re here for the same camp.”

“So? They probably all heard about this shithole at the same time from only one flyer. Makes sense.”

“Didn’t David say they are in the same camp as Nurf?” Nikki questioned.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Neil placed a finger to his chin in thought. “I wonder what they did to have their parents sign them up for that camp?”

“Oooh! Do you think they murdered a guy!?” Nikki asked excitedly, already trying to think of the craziest reasons.

“What!? Nikki, seriously, what would make you think that?” Neil questioned her. 

“I dunno. They just look like the kind of kids who would kill a person, is all.”

“Please, they probably just the kind of kids who are rotten to their parents, break stuff, and sneak out of the house when they’re not supposed to,” Max spoke up, saying what he felt was much more reasonable. 

“That’s boring!”

“Does it matter!?” Max snapped, glaring at the girl. “They’re here, right? Whatever shit they’ve done doesn’t change the fact that we have to deal with them now. I for one, just want to find out if any of them will be useful in helping us with an escape. They look like they already hate it here, so getting at least one of them on our side shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Yeah, that Craig guy didn’t look to happy. And then there is that screamer…what was his name?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Max stuffed his hands in his pockets. “We’ll hear their names again soon enough anyways.” He suddenly stopped in place, Nikki and Neil bumping into him. He shot them a glare before rolling his eyes and pointing ahead. “There they are.”

The three saw David and the boys around the tents. The kids did not look happy as David prattled on about something camp related, which no one but him cared about.

Cartman was not having any of this. The second he saw the tents he wanted to scream. He turned his glare on David as he spoke about some shit he was not interested in hearing. Just as Max, Nikki, and Neil were within earshot, he finally snapped. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?”

David froze, looking down at the chubbier boy in shock. Before he could think of something to say, Eric continued.

“This has got to be some sick joke, right!? There ain’t no way I’m gonna sleep on the goddamn ground like a filthy homeless person!”

It took David a moment to find his words before he placed his hands to his hips, ready to scold the boy. “Now Eric, I understand sleeping in a tent may not seem like the most pleasant of experiences, but I can personally assure you that it is in fact amazing!” His spirit came back quickly at the thought of explaining the joys of sleeping outside. But he wasn’t able to say more as Cartman just went back to his rant.

“No! This is fucking child abuse!”

“Oh, goddamn it…” Kyle muttered, doing his best to keep calm. 

“I swear I will call the authoritahs on you fuckers!”

“Eric, I assure you-“

“No! I ain’t listening to some tree hugging hippie faggot like you!

David was speechless, not expecting to hear such an insult from a child. His mind went blank, being rendered speechless. 

Kyle took a deep breath, once again reminding himself to not let his anger boil over yet again.

“Fuck you! And fuck you Kahl for getting us in this fucking camp! Goddamn it I am not staying another minute in this shitty abusive cam-!”

Kyle had enough and slammed his fist directly in Eric’s face. “Fuck you, Fatass! I am done, done! listening to you blame me for this mess! I am not going to spend this entire summer having you put all this on me, when it was you-“ he threw another punch at Cartman, “who gave us the test answers saying it was a new study guide. Or when it was you-“ another punch, “who fucking told P.C. Principal on us, trying to get us in trouble,” another punch, “I’m just so glad I was able to prove you were a part of this so you also got in trouble!” Kyle moved on to kicking this time. “So, fucking admit that I had nothing to do with any of this!” He gave one final kick to Cartman’s stomach.

Everyone was quiet as Kyle finally backed off, waiting for an answer. David was too frozen to think of something to do or say. He knew he needed to say something, to punish Kyle for hurting Eric, but the counselor just couldn’t get himself to move a muscle. Max, Nikki, and Neil, meanwhile, watched from behind the others, not wanting to draw their attention to them just yet since the three really wanted to see how this would end.

“Well!?” Kyle shouted, watching Eric struggle to stand up and wipe a bit of blood off his face. He coughed, eyes watering a bit. He blinked a few times before looking directly at Kyle. He took a deep breath before finally speaking. “What exactly do you want me to say, Kahl?”

Kyle clenched his fist. “I want you to admit this was all your fault and that you are sorry for getting us in this mess!”

Eric went quiet again for a moment, before lowering his head slightly to examine his clothes. He dusted off his jacket with his hands before deciding to just take it off due to the extreme heat he was feeling. He calmly folded up the red fabric before delicately holding it in his hands. Once he was done he lifted his head to once again look at Kyle. Finally, he smirked. “Typical, typical you would make me do this, you…” suddenly his calm demeanor vanished as his voice began to raise, “FUCKING FILTHY, GREEDY JEW!!!!”

“What!?” Neil questioned, looking offended, but his voice remained unheard from the South Park boys and David as Kyle let out a battle cry. 

“THAT DOES IT!!!”

David finally felt his body react just as Kyle was about to throw another punch at Cartman who just had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Allllllright!” he shouted, stepping between the two and picking up Kyle. “Both of you have got to put an end to this right now!”

“Let me go, David!”

“No, Kyle I won’t.” David gave him a stern look, but was angrier with himself for letting the fight get this far. “Now, I can clearly see there is some hostility between you boys, but that doesn’t mean we can turn that negativity into a positive!”

“…” Kyle finally felt his anger die down as confusion took over. “What?”

“I see potential in you Kyle, you two Eric.” He quickly looked at the other boys. “Not that I don’t see the same for you boys as well.” He looked back at Kyle, seeing he looked calm enough to set back down. Once the boy was back on his feet he placed his hands to his hips and gave a big smile. “Now, I can understand between friends-“

“Not friends…” Kyle quickly said.

“…that sometimes you can get on each other’s nerves, but there is nothing that a little bit of calm talking to each other can’t fix!”

“…” Kyle and Cartman just gave the man a look like he just sprouted another head. 

“Say, that gives me a swell idea for a camp activity for tonight!” He looked at the boys, smiling widely. “Tonight, we will have a calming circle!”

“A calming circle?” Butters asked, tilting his head. 

“That’s right! Tonight, all of us, and I do mean all of us, will gather around a camp fire and have a good ol’ fashion talk. We will get to the root of you two’s problem,” he gestured between Eric and Kyle, “as well as the issue as to why you boys are here and resolve it! Yay! Doesn’t that sound swell!?”

“That sounds awful…” Craig muttered.

David didn’t hear, very happy he came up with a clever idea. He was practically bouncing up and down, he was so excited. “Oh, I just can’t wait! We can heat up marshmallows, let you boys get stuff off your chest, and you all will make friends with the other campers! Oh, it’s just so amazing!”

Kenny sighed, “Ah man, this sucks…” he said, but his jacket made his voice too muffled for David to understand. He mistook it as Kenny giving a sign of approval. 

“I’m glad you agree, Kenny!”

The boy rolled his eyes, not caring he wasn’t understood. 

Stan just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, can we just go grab our bags and unpack now?” he asked. 

David didn’t respond at first, planning over everything in his mind. 

“David? DAVID!”

“O-oh! Sorry Stan, of course you all can. I have to go talk to Gwen anyways. Be back at the mess hall as soon as you all finish!” He sprinted away, finally taking notice of Max, Nikki, and Neil. “Oh hello you three!”

“Are you seriously going to make us all do that stupid kumbaya crap tonight?” Max asked, despite already knowing the answer.”

“Of course! I feel it will be very beneficial for all of us! The new boys can talk about their problems, and you guys can too! Then we can all come together to figure out an answer to the issues and you campers can all be close friends!”

Max slapped a hand to his face. “Oh my god, David the world doesn’t work like that. From what I could see, it seriously looks like those two boys just needed to kick the crap out of each other.”

“Max, I think we learned last year that violence does not solve anything.”

“No, we didn’t!” Max shouted.

“Yeah, didn’t we basically learn the complete opposite after you slapped Nurf in the face?” Neil asked.

“ACCIDENTALLY!” David was quick to correct. 

“Whatever, David…” Max spoke up again. “Just know, whatever outcome you have planned in your mind is not going to actually happen tonight. I can guarantee.”

“Oh, I’m sure everything will be fine. What’s the worse thing that can happen?”

“MR. DAVID!” 

The four turned to see Butters running up to them. He was gasping for air once he reached them. 

“Butters, what’s wrong?”

The blond child sucked in another big gulp of air before finally speaking. “W-well we got to the bus to grab our things, you see. And well all the bags were out, and Kenny’s was unzipped and some of his things were missing.”

“Oh dear!” David said. “Well let’s go and investigate, shall we?”

Nikki beamed. “Oooh, a mystery! This sounds fun!”

“No, it doesn’t.” Max responded, but followed the others none the less.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the other boys, all gathered around Kenny who was desperately rummaging through his bag, looking for his missing items.”

Cartman was chuckling to himself. “Why would anyone steal from Kenny? He’s way too poor to have anything good.”

“Shut up. Cartman,” Stan said before Kyle could say anything and have another fight start up.

Kyle walked up to Kenny. “Dude, what’s missing anyways?”

“My nudie magazines!” he shouted.

Kyle deadpanned. “Dude…seriously. You brought your porn here?”

“Yeah dude! I need to pass the boring parts of this place by somehow?”

Stan walked up next. “Man, your suitcase is like half empty. How many magazines did you even bring?”

Kenny paused before looking up at Stan. “I have a lot of porn Stan…”

“Sick dude.”

Kyle groaned. “I didn’t lend you my extra suitcase to carry your gross magazines Kenny…”

“Whatever Kyle! It doesn’t change the fact that they are missing now! Where the fuck did they go!?”

Tweek started freaking out, desperately ripping open his own bag and searching through it. “Oh gosh! You don’t think something of mine was take too, do you!?”

“Tweek, we already checked our bags, everything’s still there.” Craig reassured him.

“You don’t know that! You didn’t pack my bag! AH! My underwear! My underwear is still there, right? The gnomes didn’t take them again, right!?”

Craig just sighed, shaking his head.

Just as he looked back up, he saw David pop up, Butters leading the way. 

“I got him guys!” 

Cartman rolled his eyes. “Congratulation Butters, you were capable of doing a simple task.

“Yeah! Neat, huh!?” Butters beamed, not catching the sarcasm. 

“Alright, Kenny, you have some items missing?”

“Yeah dude!” he shouted, running up to David. His parka made it almost impossible for David to understand him. “I just got here, and my bag was the only one wide open and half of my things was missing! I can’t find them anywhere!”

David stared at Kenny for a moment before finally speaking. “So what I’m getting is…you’re upset?”

Kenny glared at the adult. “Of course, I’m fucking upset! How do you think I’m feeling, fucking moron!”

David still couldn’t understand, but felt it would be rude to force the boy to remove the jacket, so kept his concern quiet. “Okay! Good to know Kenny!”

Max, who could understand looked at David shocked. “Seriously, you are letting him get away with that!?”

David was a bit confused so hesitated for an answer. “Y-yes?”

Max just stared in shock but couldn’t say more as David decided to move ahead. 

“Okay! How about we find Kenny’s missing things now. Um, what was it he is missing. I hope it wasn’t too important.”

“Just some magazines…” Kyle said rolling his eyes. “Nothing too bad.”

“Dude, they are so important!” Kenny yelled at his friend. 

“No, they aren’t man. You probably just forgot them back home anyways.”

“No way! I think I would remember where I last left my porn!”

“Ugh, you’re gross man…” 

Craig chuckled at the others before looking back to check on his boyfriend. Tweek was still shuffling through his stuff, but he looked a little calmer after double checking his things were still there. He was about to look back at Kenny when something caught his eye. He looked behind the bus to see a tiny figure attempt to hide from the others. The figure gasped when they noticed Craig staring. “You got to be fucking kidding me…” he muttered before finally turning back to Kenny. “Hey!”

Everyone looked at Craig who just pointed behind the bus. “I think I may have found a clue.”

Kenny walked closer, peaking around the bus. He froze when he saw a familiar figure standing right at the emergency exit of the vehicle. “…Karen!?”

Karen McCormick shyly stood in front of her brother, her head lowered sadly. “Hello, Kenny.”

“K-karen!? How the heck did you get here!?”

Karen’s head lowered even more. “I…I wanted to spend the summer with you, but mommy said you were being sent away for being bad, and I wasn’t allowed to go with you. So, when I saw your bag I decided to hide in it after you finished packing, b-but there was not enough room…so I kinda took out your magazines.”

Kenny stiffened at the reveal, now too stunned to think of something to say right away.

Karen felt tears fill up her eyes, which freaked Kenny out a bit. “I’m sorry Kenny. I di-didn’t know they meant that much to you. I ju-just wanted to be with you during the summer…I’m sorry.”

Kenny slightly panicked as his sister stated to cry. “No, no, no, no!” he said quickly, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m not mad at you! I just…Karen, I just can’t believe you hid in my bag for the entire bus ride! Are you okay? You didn’t end up getting hurt, did you!?”

Karen shook her head as an answer, wiping her eyes. “Yo-you sure you aren’t mad at me?”

Kenny smiled, hugging the girl tightly. “Of course not, Karen. I just overreacted…”

She smiled, hugging her brother back. “Okay! Does this mean I can spend the summer with you after all?”

Kenny thought about it. He certainly didn’t want his sister going back home, not with his parents already spouting on about how they were just going to spend the summer doing drugs and getting drunk again. He doubted they even noticed Karen was missing. He sighed and let go of her. “Yeah, you can stay with me.”

“Yay!”

David walked closer to them, smiling donw at Karen. “Well, hello there. Seems we have a little stowaway, huh?”

“Hello, mister.” 

David gave a gentle smile, settling down on one knee to be at eye-level with the young child. “Hello, nice to meet you sweetie. I’m David, and you are?”

“I’m Karen, Kenny’s little sister!”

“I see. Well Karen, I’m glad you wanted to join us this summer.”

“Uh-huh! Kenny said I could!”

David frowned, not wanting to break the news to the girl. “I’m sorry Karen, but I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that.”

“…huh?”

“Well I’m sure your parents are worried sick right now, looking for you for one thing. Second of all, you were signed up to be a part of camp this summer.”

“B-but…I wanted to be with my big brother…” Karen felt her eyes water up again.

David felt his eyes widen. “Oh, no, please don’t cry sweetie!”

“Can’t I stay, please?” Karen asked desperately. 

Kenny quickly thought of something. He pulled down his hood, so David could fully understand him, showing off his dirty blond hair in the process. “What if you call my parents and they say Karen can stay?”

“Well, I suppose that could work, but I’m afraid your parents didn’t give a phone num-“

Kenny ran to Kyle, asking for a pen and paper. 

Kyle raised a brow but complied, taking a moment to search through his things. Once Kenny received the objects he scribbled down some numbers before running back to David. “Here you go! Mom and Dad can be forgetful sometime. Just call that, and they should answer.”

“Well great! I’ll be right back everyone! You can continue with unpacking your things.”

The children watched David walk away. Once he was out of sight, Kyle looked at the boy. 

“Uh, Kenny, didn’t your parents lose their only phone last month?”

“Yep, that number was your cell phone.” Kenny said smirking. 

“What!? Why!?”

“Duh, so one of us can pretend to be my dad of course.”

 

Neil raised a brow, piecing together Kenny’s plan. “So, you are just going trick David into thinking your sister can stay here?”

“You got it…whatever your name was.”

“It’s Neil…and wouldn’t your parents actually worry about her?” 

Kenny sighed. “Nah, they probably don’t even know Karen’s missing. My parents…” Kenny didn’t feel too comfortable telling so much to a stranger so tried to be vague. “They can be very spacey…sometimes.” 

Cartman smirked. “That’s a nice way of saying your parents are probably too stoned or drunk to care.”

“Dude!” Stan and Kyle said at the same time. 

Max and Neil exchanged looks at the new info, Max feeling a bit of sympathy for Kenny. 'If that is even true…' Max thought to himself. He didn’t want to trust the word of this Cartman guy just yet, but from how the other two boys reacted and by the glare Kenny was giving, he wouldn’t be shocked to find out Kenny’s parents were really like that. He couldn’t definitely sympathize with uncaring parents after all…

Kenny’s glare at Cartman didn’t lessen, but he didn’t say anything. “Doesn’t matter. Kyle, just please play along when David calls your phone, please?”

“He’ll recognize my voice instantly.” 

“I’ll talk, I can sound a lot like my dad anyways.”

Just then, Kyle’s phone gave off a ring and Kenny quickly grabbed it out of the boy’s pocket. “Watch it, man!”

Kenny lowered his voice and spoke in the phone. “What’cha want?” He did his best to sound like his dad. 

“Hello, this is David Greenwood, camp counselor at Camp Campbell, the very one your son, Kenny was sent to. It seems your daughter, Karen snuck on the bus with your son and is now with us.”

“Karen? Oh, thank god, my wife and I were worried sick…” Kenny bit through the bitterness, most likely knowing his dad was actually most likely at the bar back in town right now. 

“That’s right. And…well it seems she wants to stay here with Kenny. I was going to ask if=”

“Karen can stay there alright.” Kenny cut David off. “She would have more fun there anyway. Just you take care of her like Kenny, alright?”

“Oh of course, sir! Karen and Kenny will be perfectly safe here with us. I assure you. Now, I’m sure you may have more questions, and if you like…”

“Sorry, but I have to go.”

“B-but sir, I-“ 

Kenny didn’t give David time to say something, just hung up the phone and tossed it back to Kyle. “Done and done.” He smirked. He looked down at Karen and smiled. “You get to stay!”

Karen smiled widely. “Yay!” She hugged Kenny tightly. “I’m so happy!”

Kenny smiled back. “Me too.” In truth he was relieved. He was worried about being away from Karen during the summer, it seems now he doesn’t need to. He hugged the girl tightly, delighted to hear her happy giggles. After a moment he lifted his head to stare back at his still opened bag. Suddenly the memory of his magazines being back at home hit him again and he felt his stomach drop. 

'Ah man…'he thought to himself, so Karen wouldn’t catch how upset he suddenly was. 'My magazines…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Karen is now an "official" Camp Campbell camper! Bet none of you were expecting that, huh?
> 
> I'll try an update within a week or so, but again, can't make any big promises. But it won't be too long. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. I hope you enjoyed it and see you all next time!


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is starting to settle in. One South Park boy tries even harder to get along and even ends up getting a special title as camp helper! Meanwhile, Nikki decides to take little Karen out on her own special tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Ever since the holidays ended, I have been a bit busy. But, to make up for it, here is a bit of a longer chapter for you guys!

David smiled as everyone began to settle in the mess hall for lunch. He was a little disappointed when the new boys plus the unexpected little girl, all sat together at the same table, doing their best to avoid the others, but he wouldn’t say anything for now. Best let them warm up to everyone at their own pace. He turned to Gwen who was munching on the meal Quartermaster made for them.

“Isn’t this just fantastic, Gwen?” he asked his co-counselor. “This summer is shaping up to be the best ever!”

“David, you say that every fucking year. What makes you think this one will be any better? Didn’t you say two of the new boys tried to kill each other earlier?”

“Oh, they were just having a slight scuffle. Nothing the calming circle we have planned for today won’t fix up.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, not feeling like telling David how she really felt the plan would go. “Whatever you say…” she just ended up saying, stuffing another bite full of food in her mouth.

Meanwhile Max was resting his head in his hands as the other campers started talking to him, Nikki, and Neil.

“So, what are the new kids like?” Harrison asked.

“Why don’t you go and figure it out yourself?” Max questioned, raising a brow.

“I mean I would, but I…well all of us wanted to ask you three first.”

Max sighed. “Oh my god…”

Neil decided to talk instead, feeling Max’s aggravation rising. “They seem alright. That fat one annoyed me earlier with something he said to that Kyle guy, but other than that, they seem like normal kids.”

Nikki let out a large grin. “Yeah, you should have seen the sweet fight that those two had. It was awesome!”

The other campers all exchanged looks, processing the information before turning their heads to look over at the new boys.

Tweek was the first to notice the stares and began to twitch nervously. “Oh god, they already hate us!”

Craig raised his head to look over at the others and shrugged. “Eh, maybe. I don’t really care.”

“Ack, how can you not care!? These kids practically run this camp since they been here longer. They’re gonna eat us alive! AH! I don’t think I can take this kind of pressure!”

“Craig, get a hold of your boyfriend…” Cartman said annoyed.

Craig just glared sharply at him, proceeding to flip him off afterwards.

Butters slowly began to twiddle his thumbs. “We-well I hope they won’t be too mean to us. Why I wouldn’t even mind being friends with them.” The small boy gave a hopeful smile, glancing over at the other campers who seemed to have returned to their own conversation again.

“Butters, we aren’t here to make friends…” Cartman snapped, turning his glare on the blond child.

“Well why not? Who said we can’t be friendly to the others?”

“I did!”

Butters still didn’t look convinced, but lowered his head anyways. “O-okay…”

Kyle stood up. “No, not okay!” He shouted, catching everyone’s attention. He didn’t care as he looked over at Butters, doing his best to ignore Cartman. He would _not_ be getting in another fight with him. “Look, Butters, if you want to make new friends, you do that. Don’t let Cartman boss you around here.”

Butters thought it over before a bright smile formed on his face. “Yeah, you’re right!” He stood up, grabbing his tray in the process.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Cartman demanded.

“I’m gonna talk to them!” Butters happily trotted over to the other table, eager to talk to them.

Cartman didn’t look happy as he glared at Kyle. “Great, you know what is gonna happen now, right you stupid Jew!”

Kyle didn’t respond, instead sitting next to Stan again and returned to eating his food.

“Butters is gonna turn on us after he becomes _friends_ with those assholes!”

“No, he’s not! There is nothing wrong with being friendly with those kids.” Stan spoke up for Kyle.

Kenny nodded in agreement. “Yeah, leave Butters alone, Fatass! He can do what we want, and you’re a special kind of stupid if you think you can boss us around.”

Kyle smirked. “Yeah, we never listened to you before, and there is no way we would listen to you here!”

Cartman remained quiet, but his glare didn’t falter. ‘I’ll show you Jew…’ he thought menacingly.

Back over by David, he gasped happily when he noticed Butters approach the others. “Gwen, look! It’s already happening!”

Gwen didn’t care, just finishing off her food.

Butters nervously stood in front of an empty spot between Max and Space Kid. He cleared his throat softly, despite already having everyone’s attention. “H-hello…I’m…I’m Butters!”

Max glared at the boy, but didn’t say a word.

Space Kid was the first to greet him with a giant smile. “Howdy-do Butters!”

He smiled at the boy before looking down at his feet. “So, I was wondering if I could sit with you all?”

Nerris smiled at him. “Of course! You are always welcome to join us!”

Butters smiled at her. “Thanks. He sat down eagerly. “By the way, I like your elf ears!”

“Ah, thanks!” She beamed. “I’m a level 20 wood elf!”

“Oh really! I’m a level 15 paladin!”

Nerris, not expecting a reply like that, felt her eyes grow wide with excitement. “Really!? You play D&D too!”

“W-well sure. We…uh, well the fellas and I all play and dress up as our characters too and-“

“YOU LARP!?”

Harrison rolled his eyes at the display, but remained quiet.

Over from the South Park boys, Cartman’s voice can be heard screaming out. “Butters, we stopped playing that weeks ago. It’s super heroes now! Get with the time!”

“Shut up Cartman!” Kyle’s voice came next.

The older campers looked over to see if there would be any more outbursts from the new ones before Nerris turned back to Butters. “I can’t believe you are a fellow LARPer? And your friend mentioned something about superheroes?”

“U-uh yeah?”

“Well, while I may not focus on the theme of super heroes, I do have an appreciation for them.”

Butters felt his smile widen. “Aw, thanks…uh…I’m so sorry, I don’t think I got your name earlier.”

“Oh, I’m Nerris. Nerris the Cute!”

“Nice to meet you Nerris!” He felt his face heat up as a blush formed. “Yo-you are kinda cute, Nerris…”

Nerris tilted her head before smiling back. “Aw, thanks Butters. You kinda are too!” She leaned over and patted his hand, for it was the only thing she could reach.

Butters felt his heart start to pick up and his blush intensified. “O-oh!? R-really!? I…Oh jeez, thank you…”

Next to Nerris, Harrison raised a brow suspiciously at Butters, a deep frown forming on his face. “Uh…what was that…?” he questioned softly to himself.

Back over by the South Park boys, Kenny raised his head up when he noticed Butters’ bright blush. His eyes snapped over to Nerris, after picking up the fact it was her who made the boy make such a face, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Kenny?” Karen spoke up curiously. “You okay?”

The poor child jumped slightly before forcing a smile on his face to calm his sister. “Of course, Karen. I’m fine…” He lowered his head to eat his lunch, doing his best to not look back up at Butters or Nerris.

Back with Butters, he and Nerris were talking excitedly, Nerris asking if he would be interested in joining her later for a game and Butters eagerly agreeing. 

Nurf on the other side of the table snorted and rolled his eyes, playing with his knife slightly. “Oh, looks like we got another nerd here…”

Butters heard this and tilted his head. “O-oh, well, I wouldn’t consider myself a nerd cause I’m not always the smartest in school, bu-but thank you anyways.”

Nurf looked put off before scowling. “I don’t think you are understanding. I think you are lame!”

The smaller boy just shrugged. “Well, I suppose we all have our own opinion on people, and they aren’t always nice, so okay.”

“…” Nurf blinked slightly, still taken back. “…Uh…your face is stupid…”

“Well, that kind of hurts, but…well, I guess we all don’t look nice to someone, so I understand, I suppose.” He showed off a sweet smile to Nurf to show he didn’t have any hard feelings.

Nurf started to feel flustered, looking back and forth. The other campers looked at him, waiting to see what he will say next. “Oh yeah!? Well…well…” he gulped heavily before finally speaking up. “Y…you’re voice is annoying!”

“Well…that’s fine, cause one day my voice will mature and won’t sound like this no more.”

Nurf’s face began to redden as he became more flustered. He desperately pulled out one more insult, trying to finally get a reaction. “You…hair is stupid?”

Butters ran his hand through his hair before shrugging. “You know, I was thinking of changing it someday…so maybe you are right…um, I’m sorry, I don’t know your name. What was it again?”

Nurf’s eyes widened before he stood up and practically ran to Butters. The other campers tensed up, thinking he snapped again and was going to attack the small boy, especially when they noticed he wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh no! Nurf don’t!” Nerris shouted.

But when Nurf hugged the boy close and protectively held him close, they all confusingly tilted their heads.

Nurf smiled happily. “Oh you sweet boy! I shall protect you!”

Butters blinked, a bit put off before smiling. “Oh thanks…whatever your name was. That’s nice of you. Does this mean we are friends now?”

“Of course!” He agreed before narrowing his eyes at the others. “Any of you assholes think about hurting this innocent bean will deal with me, got it!?” He quickly pulled out his knife to really seal the deal.

Everyone quickly agreed, too nervous to make the bully mad.

Cartman scowled, munching on his food. “Well look at that. We lost Butters everyone. He’s dead to us now. Good job, Kahl.”

“What? What is all of that supposed to mean!?”

“Look at that, Kahl! Butters is hanging out with those lame ass kids now! He’s gonna ignore us and eventually be on their side over us! And this is all your fault for letting him hang with them! We lost our damn punching bag because of you, Kahl!”

Kyle’s face turned red with anger. “Butters can hang out with anyone he wants, asshole. Stop acting like he will suddenly hate us just because he hangs out with different people!”

“Well we will see who is right, stupid Jew.”

“Grrr!”

Stan quickly placed a hand on Kyle’s shoulder. It took a minute, but Kyle took a breath and relaxed next to his friend.

“…thanks…”

“No problem, dude.”

The boys went quiet, Cartman and Kyle exchanging heated glares throughout the rest of the meal and over on the other side, Butters eagerly speaking to the other children about his home town, his friends, his parents, and his school as well.

David watched happily, his smile wider than normal. “Oh, I’m so happy that at least Butters is making new friends. He seems like a good kid.”

“He seems like a mini you…” Gwen muttered, noticing the child’s naïve innocence and wide sweet smile, just like her co-counselor would show all the time. She glanced at the clock and stood up. “Lunch is over, get moving already.”

David nodded, reaching over to grab a stack of papers he had placed by his side earlier. “Right, I got to hand these out to the boys.” He skipped over to be closer to the children, his grin never slipping. “Okay, South Park boys!”

All eyes turned to David.

“According to your principal, school counselor, and parents, you boys are required to complete a sort of pop quiz every week. I thought it would be swell to start out with one, soooo quiz time! Yay!”

The boys’ felt their eyes widen in horror as they all let out a loud shout of protest.

Butters frowned as he stood from the table. “Ah jeez…I gotta go do work now. Bye-bye fellas. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Fare thee well, dear paladin!” Nerris called out with a wave.

“I’ll wait for you Butters!!!” Nurf shouted, tears in his eyes.

Max watched with an annoyed glare as Butters walked away to join his friends. “Man, that guy is annoyingly chipper…”

Neil nodded. “I know. I’m not liking him. He’s just so…so…”

Suddenly David approached Butters, hands on his hips and joyful voice bouncing out of his throat. “Hello Butters!”

“Well, hello David!”

Max and Neil deadpanned. “…so David…” they finished the sentence together.

The adult leaned down to be eye-level with the child. “You know, Butters, I’m proud of you! I know making new friends and being in a new environment can be a bit scary and nerve wracking sometimes, but you pushed through it and seemed to get along just wonderfully with the other campers!”

“Oh really!? You think so? Well, I’m glad. I always loved meeting new people. Why, I always try to be as friendly with others as I can, cause you never know who will be your next best friend, right?”

“That’s a great way of looking at it!” David agreed. “You know, I was thinking of starting a little something for this summer, where I have one camper each week be my helper. They will help with activities, give out announcements when I can’t, and help spread the positivity of camp! And I was thinking you could be the first one, how does that sound!?” He extended his hand for Butters to shake. “Would you like to be my camp helper for the week Butters?”

“Would I!?” Butters smiled excitedly. He was practically bouncing up and down as he shook David’s hand. “I sure would, Mr. David!”

“Oh, just David, Butters. But I like the enthusiasm!” He ruffled the boy’s head before standing up. “Okay, go and take your pop quiz and then you can help me and Gwen out later for our group activity later today!”

“Yippie!”

David smiled, watching Butters start talking to his friends about his new positition in camp.

Cartman scowled as he heard the story from the blond boy. “Seriously, why are you becoming the camp favorite all of a sudden, Butters…?”

The boy shrugged. “Well, I don’t think I’m the camp favorite, but…”

“Shut the fuck up, Butters! No one cares!”

“HEY!” all the boys turned to see Nurf stomping over to them and wrapping his arms around Butters. “You do not talk to the sweet boy like that, got it! Or I’ll fucking stab you! Got it!”

Cartman didn’t look intimidated as eh raised his arms up to challenge the bully. “Oh really, brah? I’d like to see you try, gaylord!”

“While, I appreciate the use of my real name, I will not warn you again. Be nice to Butters, or your fucking dead!” Nurf threw a punch, purposely missing Cartman’s head by a few millimeters. The fist went smashing in the wall next to Cartman, leaving a good-sized hole. Nurf pulled back, not looking fazed at all the splinters that now coated his hand and walked away, leaving a stunned Cartman behind. “See ya later Butters…”

“See ya Nurf!”

Eric was quiet for a moment, glancing at the hole in the wall for a moment, the fact that it was almost the same size of his head didn’t slip past the boy. “I can’t believe it…”

His “friends” looked at him curiously.

Cartman was quiet for a moment, and the others actually thought Nurf scared him. Finally, he started to speak. “…that fucking freaks real name is Gaylord! Hahahahahahahahahaha!”

Kyle sneered at Cartman’s laughter before roughly pushing the fat boy away. “Come on! We need to do this stupid test, Fatass! I don’t want to hear you making fun of Nurf anymore! Got it!?”

“But…but…but Kahl! His…pffft…his name is…hahaha…Gaylord! Hahahahahaha!”

“MOVE IT ALREADY!” all the boys shouted in unison, fed up with Cartman together.

They all left, forcing a still laughing Cartman to walk with them, leaving the older campers alone to talk.

Max smirked as he saw them leave. “Well, I guess it’s nice to know there are others having a worse summer than me. At least I don’t have to take some stupid test.”

“I just feel bad for sweet Butters,” Nurf spoke up, already missing the blond boy.

“Seriously Nurf, what the fuck is with you and Butters?”

The bigger boy shrugged. “I’m not sure. Just looking at that innocent face makes me want to protect him at all cost.” He teared up again, sniffling slightly. “I shall not fail him like I have with Nurf Jr.!”

Max facepalmed as Nurf dramatically walked away. “Goddammit…it’s gonna be a summer of that, isn’t it?” he questioned, guesting to the leaving bully.

“Better than him beating us up all the time…” Neil commented.

“Hey, guys! Look!” Nikki shouted, getting the two’s attention. They turned their heads to see what she was pointing at, noticing the younger child, Karen, sitting by herself and looking around nervously. “We should talk to her!”

“Fuck that!” Max instantly protested. “Kids are too annoying to be around.”

“We are kids?” Neil said.

“Exactly. I am not dealing with a freaking toddler…”

“She doesn’t look like a toddler?” Nikki commented.

“Yeah, I don’t really care…” Max rolled his eyes, getting ready to walk away. “Now, let’s-“ He was silenced by Nikki running to her. “Damn it…”

Karen sat quietly at the table, waiting for Kenny like she promised. She didn’t know what more to do, too nervous to interact with the other kids, so she just kept to herself. So, when a very energetic girl with green hair popped up in her face, little Karen could only let out a frightened yelp and jumped back.

“Hiya!”

Karen sniffled softly, before hesitantly speaking up. “H-hello…”

“Nikki, don’t scar the kid…” Neil said rolling his eyes.

“I’m not!” she grinned, looking at him quickly before back at Karen. She didn’t show any concern as she got as close to the girl’s face as she could. “So, what are your favorite animals to fight!?”

“F-fight?!”

Max sighed. “Leave her alone, Nikki…we don’t have time for this. I want to have a moment of peace before David comes back and ruins it.”

“Aw, but she’s so helpless. We gotta look after her when that brother of hers isn’t around.”

Karen looked at the door she saw Kenny walk out before back at the three strangers. She desperately wished for her brother to walk in, ready to protect her like he normally does. And if not him, then at least her guardian angel…

“Oooh! I know!” Nikki shouted. “She didn’t see the camp! Let’s show her around!”

“No way!” Max said firmly. “We are NOT doing that again!”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! What do you say, little girl?”

Karen began to shiver in fear, tears poking in her eyes. “…u-um…I…”

“GREAT!” Nikki let out a shout of joy as she scooped the girl up and sprinted towards the door.

Max and Neil watched the two go, not having a second to try and stop their hyper friend.

Max sighed, shaking his head. “God dammit…just…god dammit!”

 

* * *

 

 

Karen felt dizzy when Nikki finally slowed down. She was too disoriented to understand where she was. The world was just a big blur of different shades of greens and browns, the only comfort the child had was the gentle breeze that blew in her face. It took a moment before the spinning stopped and Karen could finally make out her surroundings, noticing a long row of different green tents that practically blended in with the natural surroundings around the girls.

Karen blinked slightly, looking around confused. “…Um…?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Nikki said excitedly before the little girl could finish her sentence. “This is the tent area, where you will sleep for the summer! They aren’t that comfortable…but I always loved sleeping on the ground! What about you?”

Karen tilted her head confused. “Uh…I guess so?”

“Awesome!” The older girl let out a triumphant shout. “You know I think you and I are gonna get along just fine! Here! Let me show you my tent!” She practically shoved Karen inside one tent, where she, Max, and Neil slept. “Neil sleeps here, Max sleeps there and I usually sleep under one of their beds.”

Karen noticed a third bunk that was almost completely barren. “Why don’t you sleep on there?”

“Oh, like I said, I prefer to sleep on the ground. Hehehe!”

The younger child looked at her strangely before looking around the tent. She noticed there wasn’t much in the tent, besides clothes, a few personal items, and a chalkboard for some reason. There wasn’t much else that caught her eye and Karen was about to try and walk away until finally something brown popped up in her vision.

There, hidden under a thin blanket on one of the bunks, Karen could make out what looked like a paw. Curiously, the girl stepped closer, ignoring Nikki’s questioning. She hesitated for a moment before pulling the blanket back to reveal a small worn out bear, one of the button eyes was missing, and fur all matted and frayed from the years.

Karen’s eyes lit up. She didn’t care about the fact the bear looked like it could fall apart with the slightest tug, it was still a small, cuddly stuffed animal and the young child eagerly reached for it, carefully holding the toy in her tender hands.

Nikki meanwhile, surprisingly grew quiet as she noticed the little girl was now distracted with something else. It took the green haired child just two seconds to realize just what Karen was holding and her mind instantly shifted to how the owner of said bear would react to seeing this. “Uh, Karen…I wouldn’t…” and then Nikki’s mind took another turn.

The face Max would make, just how much he may overreact…how could the adventure seeking girl pass this up!?

“You know what? Never mind! You play with that bear!” Nikki grinned slyly.

Karen stared down at the bear as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, like one wrong move and it would crumble to dust in her palms. Cautiously, she looked back at Nikki. “R-really?”

“Yeah! Go nuts, kid!”

The tiny and frail girl let out a huge excited gasp as she gently gave the bear a big hug. “Thank you!” she said, rocking the toy back and forth.

“No prob, Karen!” Nikki chuckled, too eager for her grumpy friend to finally catch up with the girls. _‘Max is gonna flip!’_

 

* * *

 

 

Max, meanwhile, walked just a little ahead of Neil, the two boys taking their time as they approached the tents. “You know, Nikki is gonna pay for making us walk all the way back here…” Max said, though the tone in his voice didn’t show any announce his threat was serious.

“Well…technically, we didn’t _have_ to-“

“Don’t want to hear it, Neil,” the hoodie wearing child snapped, shooting a glare over his shoulder, narrowed eyes locking with the taller boy. When he successfully silenced the nerd, he turned back, uncaring attitude taking over again. “Let’s just get that Karen girl away from Nikki and back in the mess hall before that brother of hers finds out.”

“Why do you care?” Neil questioned curiously.

Max gave a half-hearted shrug before speaking. “Something just tells me we shouldn’t mess with that kid’s sister. He gives off the over-protective brother vibe, and I honestly do _not_ want to get involved in any family drama…”

Neil nodded in understanding. “Good point.”

“Plus, there is the fact that little girl was left alone with _Nikki_.” Max added.

“Also good point.”

It didn’t take much longer for the two to finally approach their shared tent, seeing a giggling Nikki, blocking their views of the tiny Karen.

“Okay, Nikki, let’s get that kid back before her brother finds out you practically kidnapped her.”

“Kidnapped?” Nikki questioned, smiling never fading. “I prefer the term, ‘taking her under my wing’!”

Max rolled his eyes. “Well, I would love to see that…what was his name again…Kenny? Yeah, Kenny…I would love to see his face when you explain _that one_ to him…” He stepped around his friend, looking down at the younger girl. “Come on, Karen. Time to go-“

Max’s voice cut out, mouth hanging open and eyes popping out, at the sight of Karen, snuggling against a plush, brown bear. Not just any bear… _his_ bear! _His Mr. Honeynuts!_

“HEY!” he snapped, practically yanking his bear out of the child’s grip, glare twisting down in a very heated one as he sneered down at the girl. “DON’T! Touch Mr. Honeynuts, ever again! Got it, kid!”

Karen didn’t know how to feel at first, too shocked by the sudden barking tone from the boy. She was too stunned when as she felt the bear being snatched from her grip, and her thoughts stopped as Max continued to scream at her.

Nikki and Neil had two different reactions as they watched this all go down. Nikki had instantly busted out laughing, her thoughts on what would happen going exactly as she planned. Neil had just sighed, not liking where this would all end up going. “Max…” he gave a warning, but the shorter boy didn’t listen to him.

Karen finally seemed to respond, hesitantly looking up at the boy, eyes still widened out in pure shock. It happened slowly at first, but eventually her eyes started building up with large, fat tears. She started to sniff, a few hiccups bubbling out of her mouth. “I…I…I…” she stammered, the droplets finally slipping down her chubby cheeks and plopping down to the ground.

Max, Nikki, and Neil all reacted to the crying girl the same time, all giving the same expression.

“Oh shit…” Max said, dropping Mr. Honeynuts to the ground, but he didn’t pay any mind as he felt a stab of guilt hit his guts at the sight of the little girl.

Neil nervously looked at his friends before deciding to approach the girl. “Uh…Kar-“

He didn’t get to finish as Karen let out an ear-piercing scream, her sobs rocking her body.

“Gah! Max! Why did you scream at her!” Neil shouted, glaring at his short-tempered friend.

“I-I don’t know! I just…I just didn’t want her holding my-uh…I mean _that_ bear and…”

“Goddammit Max, we all know that is your bear! And look what you caused by being possessive of that stupid thing!” Neil gestured to the still sobbing Karen.

“Mr. Honeynuts is _not_ stup-“

“Just fix this, asshole!”

Max was slightly taken aback by Neil’s scolding, but didn’t think of it that much as he looked down at Karen who had her fists balled up next to her eyes, roughly rubbing the tears away from her face. He didn’t mean to make the girl cry and he certainly wanted her to stop, but comforting isn’t exactly his forte. He desperately looked at his friends, hoping they would take the initiative, but they looked just as clueless as he was. Finally, he looked down at the bear that was the source of all this. He hesitated before taking a glance back at Karen who was going red in the face due to her crying. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “Goddammit…”

Karen, during all this, wasn’t listening to the older kids, she was too shaken to pay attention. She didn’t mean to make any of them upset. She just wanted to play with the cute bear. But she could only think of the angered face of the owner of the toy. She didn’t think whoever the bear belonged to would mind, but she seemed to be wrong. And now all Karen wanted was to run to Kenny and cry into his chest, but she didn’t even know where her brother was right now. “K-k-kenny…” she whimpered, expecting to feel the protective arms of her brother suddenly wrap around her small frame.

Instead, however, Karen felt something soft brush against her tear and snot covered fists. She let out a few more hiccups before cautiously looking up to see the same bear in her face. Max, carefully holding him up to her. She blinked a few times, body still shivering a few times as she tried to find her breath. “H-huh?”

Max looked away, a tad embarrassed. “Lo-look, sorry for…uh…snapping? I guess…just…just play with him.”

Karen sniffled once more, looking passed the bear and up at Max. “R-really? A-are you sure?”

Max sighed, a blush coming to his face. “Yeah. You can play with him. I was just shocked to see you playing with him. He…” His blush grew brighter, trying his best to ignore his friends who were intently staring at him. “…he just means a lot to me okay…”

Karen felt the last of her tears slip away, continuing to observe Max for a moment, then slowly, a smile started to form on her face. “Thank you…” she spoke softly, just barely above a whisper. She lifted her arm up, and Max took it as a sign that she was about to snatch the toy out of his grip, but instead she reached past it and grabbed his own hand.

The boy jumped, not expecting to feel her tiny fingers curl around his hand. “Uh…?”

Karen’s smile grew more. “Can you play with me, mister?”

Max blinked, completely taken aback. He desperately looked back at his friends who were now snickering at him. Clearly, they were not going to help him out of this. “I…I…I just made you cry, kid!”

Karen didn’t flinch as she lifted her free hand to wipe her still damp face. “I’m okay. I just got a little scared.” She looked back at him after her arm fell back to her side, the hand that gripped at Max’s slightly loosened, but didn’t leave. “I’m sorry I played with your bear without your permission. But…you friend said I could and I just assumed it was okay.”

Max felt his irritation return as he turned to glare at the green haired girl. “Nikki…” he growled.

The girl just shrugged, not even fazed. Neil just rolled his eyes at her.

The three heard a giggle and looked down to see Karen was laughing softly at them. “So…will you play with me, please?”

Max sighed, looking between from the girl to Mr. Honeynuts to finally the tiny hand holding onto his own. He couldn’t find it in his heart to deny the girl her request, so he let out one more defeating sigh and nodded. “Okay…I guess so, kid.”

Karen’s smile grew more, and she let go of Max, jumping up and down slightly. “Yay!”

Neil felt a smirk form on his face. “Wow, playing with little girls. Didn’t think I would ever see this side of you, Max.”

“Shut the hell up, Neil…” he hissed, his glare practically stabbing the usual nervous boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the mess hall, Kenny slammed the test he was forced to take in front of David. “Here you go!”

David blinked, a bit shocked. “You sure you are already finished Kenny? I only handed those out ten minutes ago?” He looked over the child, seeing the other boys, who were staring intently at them, seemed to barely be halfway done with their own tests.

“I’m done!”

Truthfully, Kenny just randomly circled at random answers without even reading the question. He just wanted to return to his sister before anything happens to her. He hated leaving her alone in the dinning area by herself, which is why he did all he could to wrap up the test as quick as possible. He didn’t care about how well he did, he just wanted to get by this summer and return home with his sister in one piece.

David looked over Kenny’s test, a bit unsure, and not because he could still barely understand the blond child. “I don’t know…why don’t you-“ before he could finish, Kenny blasted out of the room and sprinted over to where he last saw his sister.

“Okay, Kare-bear! Time to-“ his words cut out as he realized he was by himself in the mess hall. “…K…k…” he felt his eyes widen and his body begin to shake. “…KAREN!”

Kenny didn’t know what took over him. He just felt his body start to move on autopilot, as he stormed out of the mess hall and began his search for his sister. He yanked his hood off his head, letting his voice boom out as he called for her.

“KAREN! WHERE ARE YOU!?” He plowed through the other confused campers, searching every space the little girl could be at before storming to the other side of the camp, where he knew the tents were. “KAREN!?”

It didn’t take him long at all to reach his destination, rummaging through each tent, not caring about who they belonged to. He got about halfway through before he heard laughter…Karen’s laughter!

“Karen!?”

“Kenny?” Karen called from where she was, and Kenny was there so fast, it almost looked like he teleported. “Karen!”

The four figures inside the tent looked at him shocked before Karen let out another giggle and waved at him. “Hi, big brother! Max and I are playing, see?”

Kenny sent a deadly glare at the three campers, stomping over to his sister and stepping between her and Max. “What were you three doing with my sister?” he demanded.

Max raised his arms up in surrender. “Look, sorry this is all…well this is Nikki’s fault…”

“Hey!” the girl called.

“But…” Max quickly said, “we were just hanging out. Karen wanted to play with m-that bear, and we decided to let her.”

Kenny looked back at Karen, indeed seeing a old looking bear in her arms. He felt a bit better before he noticed something else. Karen’s eyes were puffy and red, as if she just finished crying. “Kare-bear! Were you crying, sweetie?”

Max, Nikki, and Neil exchanged nervous looks, as Karen thought through her answer.

She smiled and hugged the bear tightly to her chest. “Oh, I just got spooked a bit. Max made me feel better though. He’s really nice.”

Kenny raised a brow, looking back at said boy. “Really?”

“Uh…” _It wasn’t a total lie…_ He thought, shrugging. “Yeah. I figured playing with Mr….uh…” he cleared his throat. “…the bear…would calm her down. Then she asked if I would play with her so…I kind up ended up doing that…yeah…”

Kenny stared intently at Max, and even Max had to admit, this kid’s glare could rival his own. He felt like Kenny was analyzing every aspect of Max, seeing through him and reading his mind to see just how much of all that was true. He shifted, a bit uneasy before Kenny sighed and crossed his arms.

“I see…” he gave a smirk, his glare now dying down. “Thanks for that…” He then turned around, locking his gaze on his sister. “But Karen, don’t run off like that again, okay? Remember to wait for me where I ask you to. Okay, sweetie?”

“Okay, Kenny. Won’t happen again, I promise.”

Kenny smiled, hugging the girl tightly. “Okay, so…can big brother join your game?”

Karen gasped again, stars practically popping up in her eyes. “Yes!”

The brother chuckled, hugging her once more. “Awesome! Let’s get playing!”

 

* * *

 

 

Night fell quicker than anyone could imagine. Kenny, Max, Nikki, and Neil ended up entertaining Karen till some of the other campers came by to collect them.

Kyle, Butters, Preston, and Nerris were the ones who ended up coming by.

Kyle rolled his eyes in amusement as he saw Kenny playfully pick up his sister and spin her around, having her laughter erupt around them.

Nikki and Neil joined in her laughter and even Max couldn’t hold back the fond smile as he looked at the siblings, but he would rather die than admit to it.

“Yo!” Kyle called out, startling the small group. “David sent us to get you assholes.”

Kenny looked over at his friend, noting the red head had now ditched his orange coat and green ushanka, now in a yellow Camp Campbell shirt he must have earned sometime after he finished the test, and blue jeans. Butters stood next to him, also in a Camp Campbell shirt and a whistle was around his neck as well. Kenny quirked a brow at that, curious as to why the cute blonde boy had it. He made a note to question it later.

Kenny also took the time to observe the two other kids he didn’t know that well yet. He recognized the girl as the one who was chatting up a storm with Butters during lunch, and a stab of jealously hit him, but he quickly pushed it aside, not wanting to be rude to a girl he didn’t know at all. He decided to just ignore her and look over at the final camper, a boy wearing a yellow shirt with a matching neck ruff around his throat and his sleeves were two different shades of green stripping down, puffed up wildly.

The Shakespearian looking boy stepped up, smile gracing his features. “We are about to start up the campfire. David also has stuff for s’mores. It’s gonna be AWESOME!” he screamed the last word loudly, causing everyone to flinch slightly.

“Jeez, Preston!” Max snapped. “Two words: Volume control!”

Preston blushed slightly, “uh…so-sorry. Anyways, we better move!”

Butters nodded eagerly. “Yeah!” He was practically beaming. “And since I’m camp helper! David made me leader of this search party…s-so get moving everyone!” He blushed. “Was I too harsh?”

Kenny smirked, walking over to the boy and patting his shoulder. “Not at all, Butters.” He gave a flirty wink, but Butters didn’t seem to catch on. “Well, great camp helper, shall you lead us back to the others?”

Butters nodded, happy. “Yes!” he didn’t even realize he had reached down and grabbed Kenny’s hand before walking off. “Let’s go everyone!”

Kenny chuckled. “Cute…” he whispered.

“What was that, Kenny?”

The taller blond shook his head. “Nothing, Butters. Lead the way.”

“Right! This way!”

Max groaned. “Gosh, why did he have to be like David…”

Kyle looked at Max and shrugged. “If you are talking about Butters’ cheerful attitude, he’s always been like that. It’s just plain Butters. He’s really not that bad once you get to know him.”

“Well, if he continues to act like a mini-David, I beg to differ.”

“I’m guessing you don’t like that guy?” Kyle smirks, already feeling like he knew the answer.

“Damn straight. David is the most irritating guy I have ever met.”

Kyle scoffed softly. “Spend a full day with, Fatass…I mean Cartman, and see if you still think that.”

“Yeah, what’s his deal? You two looked like you were going to rip each other’s throats out.”

Kyle frowned, mood suddenly souring. “Trust me…you don’t want to know. Word of advice, ignore Cartman as best as you can during the summer. He’ll just piss you off.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Max nodded, sensing the topic of Cartman was already over.

Kyle looked over at him once more before smiling and sticking out a hand. “Kyle by the way. I don’t think we really had a proper introduction, and I could tell no one paying attention when David introduced us earlier.

Max chuckled. “Yeah, you’ll get used to that.” He shook Kyle’s hand. “Max.” He gestured to his two friends. “That’s Nikki and Neil.”

“Nice to meet you guys.” Kyle beamed. “Sorry about any bad impressions I may have given off today. I’ve been kind of pissed off since I found out I was being forced here.”

“You and me both, pal.” Max smirked.

Not long after that, the kids all met up with the others, David standing next to a campfire he set up for their night activity for their first day. He looked up just in time to see Butters appear with the others behind him. “Oh great! You all made it back! We can start now!”

“Daaaaaaavvvvviiiiiidddd!” Cartman whined from his seat on one of the many logs surrounding the fire. “Can we eat s’mores now!?”

David smiled widely. “Of course, Eric! The supplies for s’mores are over by my clipboard. I’ll get them set up in just a sec, okay?”

Cartman eyed the large bag of marshmallows and chocolate before looking back at David. “Of course, David!” he gave an innocent smile, which David returned before the man turned his back to the child. Bad idea…

Cartman felt his smile turn to a smirk as he looked around, noticing no one was paying attention to him. He stood up and made a beeline to the s’mores supplies.

“David! I made it back! Are you proud of me!” Butters said happily, jumping in place.

The counselor chuckled and patted the boy’s head. “Of course, I am! Great job camp helper!”

Butters felt his eyes widen at the praise, and a very happy smile formed on his face. “Jeez, thanks!”

David couldn’t help the smile as he looked over at the other behind him. “And where have you guys been all day. I didn’t see any of you for dinner tonight?”

“We were playing with Mr. Honeynuts!” Karen shouted, showing she was still hugging Max’s bear tightly to her chest.

Max blushed, hiding his face from David who looked at him in shock.

“Max? You were playing with Karen? And you let her play with your bear?”

“Shut up David! Don’t read too much into it…” Max groaned. The counselor knowing about this was one of the last things he wanted to happen. He just knew the second the cheerful man found out he would…

David let out a sniffle and a beaming smile bloomed on his face. “Oh Max!”

…act like this…

“I’m so proud! That was such a nice thing for you to-“

“Okay, okay, okay! Can we just get this stupid thing over with! I want some s’mores and to just get to sleep…”

David’s smile didn’t change as he watch Max walk off in a huff. He just shook his head before looking at the others. “Why don’t you all find a seat.” He then looked at his helper. “Butters, why don’t you get the s’mores supplies and start passing them out. Can you do that for me?”

“Can do!” Butters jumped in joy and ran to where he knew David last left the items he needed to hand out, but when he got there, he just saw a lot of empty bags, save for the untouched box of graham crackers. “Wha…uh…David?”

“What’s wrong?”

“All the marshmallows and chocolate are gone.”

“What? Well that can’t be right? I just put them all right here…” He approached and indeed found only the graham crackers left. “Did…did an animal get to them?”

Kyle raised a brow, noticing the problem. He decided to look around, but didn’t take long to notice a large smear of chocolate over a certain fat boy’s mouth. And just like that, his temper flared back up. “You!”

All eyes turned to him, but then noticed he was pointing at Cartman and now their eyes shifted back and forth from one boy to the other.

Kyle stomped over to Cartman, glare never losing its intensity.

Stan sighed from his spot. “Oh no…”

“You ate all the marshmallows and chocolate, didn’t you!”

Cartman didn’t even look fazed as he smirked. “What? I left the graham crackers.”

“You fatass! This is the KFC incident all over again!”

“Wait?” David stepped up to Cartman. “Eric, did you really eat of the s’mores supplies? Those were for everyone you know!”

Cartman smiled innocently. “Well I’m sorry, David. I just couldn’t wait.”

Max felt his own annoyance pick up. “I can’t believe it! You really are a fatass, aren’t you?”

“Hey! Who the fuck are you to call me that, Indian boy!?”

“What did you call me!?” Max demanded.

David quickly stood between the boys. “Okay, let’s just calm down. It’ll be okay. We do have more marshmallows and chocolate.” He desperately looked over at Gwen who had her nose stuck in a magazine the entire time. “Gwen? Do you mind going back to the mess hall and getting more?”

She sighed. “Fine…I’ll be back…Don’t expect me to be quick about it though.”

“That’s fine.” He smiled, thankful that she left to do the task for him. He then looked back down at the three angry boys. “See? Now why don’t we just sit down and start our sharing time while we wait for Gwen, okay?”

The three gave one final glare before reluctantly agreeing. Max sitting between Nikki and Neil. Kyle going to sit next to Stan.

David sighed in relief before forcing a smile on his face again and clapping his hands, gaining everyone’s attention. “Okay! So, while we wait for Gwen, we will begin this sharing circle. The goal tonight is to share as much as we feel we can. It can be problems we are going through now or maybe past mistakes that we are ashamed of, or just anything really.” He looked around at the campers, not fazed by their uninterested looks. “So, who would like to start us out!?”

Everyone didn’t budge, not daring to say anything for David’s plan. All, but one of course. Butters had his arm up eagerly, smile that matched David’s still placed on his small head. David chuckled, and pointed at Butters. “I’d thought you would volunteer, Butters. Go ahead, camp helper!”

“Yay!” the blonde cheered, lowering his hand.

Max sighed. He really hoped if everyone stayed quiet, David would forget about this and dismiss everyone, but even if Butters didn’t volunteer, he knew the overly eager man would have forced everyone to speak eventually. He just shook his head, barely turning to listen to the child who was preparing to speak. “Oh well…” he muttered. “How bad could this be?”


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The South Park boys are forced to tell tales of the past and the original campers are forced to listen to said tales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I am in college and lately college has been kicking my butt with work and I just didn't have the time, energy, and/or motivation to work on this. I hope you all can forgive me for that and I hope you all can forgive me for the chapter being much shorter than usual. I just really wanted to update it and I still couldn't find myself in the mood to make it longer. I knew if I did try it wouldn't be well written. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

David’s smile could light up the entire darkened camp, it was so large and bright. He was beaming down at Butters who made a good attempt at matching David’s grin, but didn’t fully match up to the smile experienced man. “Okay, Butters, so what do you want to say to the entire camp?”

Butters flinched slightly, nervously ringing his hands as he looked around at the other children. It finally occurred to him that all the children were staring intently back at the boy, that he was now the center of attention. He felt himself instinctively gulp, lowering his head to avoid the eye contact.

Noticing his apprehension, David gently placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t be nervous, Butters. You are amongst friends here.”

“I…I am?”

“Of course!” Nerris spoke up first.

“I will always be here for you, Butters!” Nurf shouted passionately.

The blond felt a hand grasp his, and he turned to see Kenny giving him a reassuring smile. The poor boy had ditched his worn out, orange hoodie, so Butters could see every inch of his usually hidden face, and Kenny made sure to take advantage of that as he shifted his smile into a sly smirk and gave a flirty wink to the other boy. “See, no need to worry, Butters.”

Feeling his smile return full force, Butters nodded and turned to look at the others. “Okay, here I go!”

The campers who have warmed up to Butters clapped encouragingly for him.

“Okay, so, like most of you fellas know, my friends and I all come from South Park, Colorado. I live with my mom and dad and I always do as I am told.”

“That’s wonderful Butters!” David smiled.

“Y-yeah, bu-but if I misbehave my dad always grounds me…” There was a bitter tone in his voice as he says this, slightly lowering his gaze.

“Oh I understand that must be frustrating…” David started. “But I’m sure you don’t misbehave all the time. You seem like a very good boy, Butters.”

“Jee, thanks David!” Butters smiled, happy with the praise. “Well, I still don’t like getting grounded. Like…like how I was grounded this one time for not helping my mom clean out the basement…”

The counselor nodded. “Well I know it may not sound fair, but that seems reasonable to me.”

The child shrugged. “I guess…but it still irritates me. Oh, like this one day I was grounded for dating Paris Hilton before.”

“…”

Everyone, minus his South Park friends, grew quiet.

“Uh…what?” Max was the first to question the odd sentence.

Butters blinked innocently before further explaining. “Well…yeah. Paris Hilton came to South Park one day and…well she seemed to really like me a lot, so we dated…I think?” Butters recalled the memory in his mind, thinking over all the events carefully. “She did act a little weird though. And she kept calling me Mr. Biggles and putting me in a bear costume…”

Max narrowed his eyes. “Okay, enough shit. Don’t make up crap like that!”

“N-no! Really! I’m telling the truth.”

“He actually is…” Stan spoke up. “We know it sounds weird, but it’s true.”

Butters nodded. “Yeah, but after that, Paris and I ran away together, b-but my parents didn’t like that, so they grounded me.” He paused as he thought it over other incidents as to why he was grounded. “Oh yeah, there was this one time my parents locked me up in the basement!”

The crowd went quiet, all staring at Butters’ intensely.

It was David who decided to break it while showing a slight nervous smile. “Um…why did your parents lock you in the basement?”

“Oh, that’s because I had to fake my own death!” Butters had said that in such a sweet and gentle tone, that there was no way it should have been used with such a sentence.

The campers shared similar expressions of shock, confusion, and disbelief.

Butters took the sign to continue on and happily oblige. “Yep, the fellas and I wanted to study the girls weird future reading devise, s-so they sent me to go to a girl’s slumber party. B-but obviously Imma boy so we faked my death in front of my parents, so I could pretend I was a new girl in town.”

Max took brief glances at the others to see they also had a face that just screamed the words he spoke out next. “What the fuck!?”

Butters nodded in his direction. “Yep! After the whole thing with the girls was over I went back home and mom and dad locked me in the basement, I figured it was a new punishment for leaving and such. They chained me up too. Boy, let me tell you that was uncomfortable. Pinched my neck real good.”

“…so you fake your death in front of your parents…and return home only to be locked up?” David squeaked nervously.

“Yeah, I think they thought I was a zombie for a while or something. They did try to feed me a dead body of this lady and…”

David let out a loud yelp that quieted down Butters. _Mental note, investigate in Butters’ home life more…_ he thought, feeling his face had significantly paled. “U-uh good make-believe story, Butters!” he decided to say.

“B-but it wasn’t make belief Mr. David. They also-“

“Okay!” He interrupted again, looking around at the other boys. _He has to have been making it up. Nothing like that would actually happen._ He tried to convince himself before picking another boy. “Uh, Stan! Why don’t you talk next!”

It was at that point Gwen decided to come back with the s’mores supplies. “So what did I miss?”

David gave a very strained smile. “You don’t want to know…”

Gwen blinked, surprised by David’s respond before deciding to drop it and just hand out the supplies to the kids instead. “Uh…okay?” She noticed Cartman making grabbing motions towards the marshmallows and chocolate in her hands and just flipped him off.  “I think you had enough, Eric.”

“What!?” The chubby boy gave a disbelieved look before narrowing his eyes at her. “Hey! Give me my marshmallows and chocolate!”

Gwen gave an uncaring glare right back before smirking and leaning closer to Kyle, dropping extra pieces of the treats in his hands. “Nope.”

Kyle gave a mocking grin over to Cartman, setting up his s’mores.

“Wha-what the fuck! Why does the Jew get extra!”

“Cause you were a dick to the kid and I felt bad for him.”

“Thanks!” Kyle smiled at her.

“No problem, kid.” She very lightly punched at his shoulder.

Cartman was fuming. “This is fucking bullshit!”

“Eric, language!” David spoke up.

Cartman just crossed his arms and grumbled angrily.

David, still shaken up by Butters’ wild tale sighed and looked at Gwen. “Gwen, after everyone gets some give Eric one more.”

The chubby boy heard this and smiled victoriously. “Ha! In your face Jew!”

“Eric…” David warned.

“Uh, I mean, thank you, David!”

The counselor nodded before looking back at Stan. “Okay, Stan, how about you? Anything you would like to get off of your chest?”

Stan thought it over, bored expression showing he didn’t really care much as he thought over the actions of his past. “Um…let’s see…”

“Ooh, Stan!” Cartman shouted. “Tell the time you were possessed by Satan for a while!”

“WHAT!?” David shouted horrified.

“Oh yeah…” Stan said, still clearly bored of this entire thing.

“’Oh yeah’?” Max repeated. Unexpectedly he laughs. “Okay, I get it. You guys are all messing with us.”

Neil nodded in agreement. “Yeah, good one, but we’re not buying it. I mean, weird stuff happens and all, but dating Paris Hilton? Fake deaths and locked in basements. Freaking possessed by _Satan!?_ Nice try guys, but we’re not falling for it.”

Stan shook his head at the two. “No, seriously. I was possessed by Satan for a bit. He wanted to stop the Canadian devil from making freemium games and I let him use my body to stop him.”

“…”

“The Canadian devil?” Nikki asked.

“Yeah, Beelzaboot.”

“And Satan wanted to stop him…” Neil asked next.

“Uh-huh.”

“From making those stupid freemium games…?” Max finished up.

“You got it.”

Max still had a look of complete disbelief as he spoke up again. “You realize…that all of this…is complete bullshit!”

“Max!” David shouted, before looking down at the other boys. “But seriously boys, I think this make-believe is done for now. The point of this is to get the truth out and-“

“Dude, we’re telling the truth. Stan said.

Kyle nodded. “Yeah, all of us has done some fucked up thing at one point or another.

“Yeah,” Cartman grinned. “Like when you got Canada bombed.”

“Shut up, Fatass!”

“WHAT!?”

“And what about you, Fatass!” Kyle brought back up.

“Oh, I never did anything wrong,” Eric grinned, munching on the s’more he was finally able to make. “I’m a good boy, unlike you, Jew.”

“Ha!” Kyle laughed. “Like hell! Why don’t you enlighten the rest of camp all the crap you’ve done over the years?”

“Fine I will!” Cartman crossed his legs, a contemplative look on his face. “Let’s see…mmmm…nope. Not a thing in my mind. Guess I really am an angel, huh?”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, fatass! You’re a racist, fat, pig! You use people for your own personal gain. I can’t even count the number of times you used, Butters. You pretended to be retarded just to win at the Special Olympics! You tried to murder me more than once, for being Jewish, for being a ginger!”

“That was just the right thing to do, Kahl.”

“You’ve tried to exterminate all Jewish people!”

“WHAT?” Neil shouted in pure anger.

“Yeah! And what about Scott Tenorman!?”

“What about him?”

“Tell everyone what you’ve done to him, Cartman!”

“Nothing really bad…”

“You had his parents killed and grounded up their bodies to put in a chili that you fed to Scott!”

The horrified looks on the camper’s faces was an understatement. They had reach such a level of stunned silence, too in shock at the reveal of news that no one knew what to say next.

Cartman didn’t seemed fazed by anything that had happened. “He just calmly finished off his s’more, licking his sticky fingers before looking back at Kyle. “What’s your point?”

“Ugh!” Kyle shouted, stomping off towards the tents. “I’m going to bed!”

Stan worriedly stood up, following after him. “Kyle, wait for me!”

Cartman stood next, letting out a dramatic yawn. “Welp, I’m tired too. Goodnight everyone. David, Gwen, thank you so much for the memorable night. See ya tomorrow!”

Tweek twitched as he looked at Craig. “D-do we go to bed too?”

Craig just shrugged. “Yeah I guess. Nothing stopping us.” The two stepped away next, not even sparing a glance at the still quiet campers and counselor. Kenny sighed as he watched them go, directing Karen to come with him as he passed a goodnight to Butters.

Butters had a smile on his face, not feeling the tension in the air as he approached David. “So…did I do a good job as camp helper today!?”

David managed to force his gaze on the boy, but no words came to his mouth, only a high pitched wail as all the South Park stories finally seemed to sink in. He turned to his co-counselor, a pitiful look on his face. “Gweeeeeennnnnn?”

Gwen just stood up, also having been forced in to a stunned silence as she approached David, patting a comforting hand on his back. “Come on buddy…Let’s just get you to bed too.” She started to direct her sensitive friend away, looking over her shoulders at the others. “Uh…you guys head off too. Max? Why don’t you put out the fire for us, huh?”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Butters shouted. “Can I help too!”

“…Sure…” Gwen forced a smile, not too convinced she should let the blonde boy do it at all, but Max was going to be there, so why not? When David let out another cry, she sighed and gently pushed him away. “Come on, David, let’s go rest that poor mind of yours…”

Butters watched them go, before looking at the remaining campers. “So, how about that fire!?” he asked Max.

Max felt his eye twitch. “Jesus Christ dude…”

“What kind of fucked up campers did David let in this year?” Neil asked.

Nikki looked at everyone before smiling. “You know what, I like them!”

“No you don’t!” Max shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise weekly posts. I'm a college student and have had such a crazy schedule lately. But I will try to update as soon as I am able.


End file.
